<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emerald moon by JKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811444">Emerald moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKitty/pseuds/JKitty'>JKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Translation Available</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKitty/pseuds/JKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I fell in love with a story called emerald twilight go here to read it first </p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4557955/1/Emerald-Twilight </p><p>Sadly the sequel was never written so I wrote this little bit in tribute to the wonderful story that I fell in love with.</p><p>Translated to Vietnamese by the lovely Thiennghian here</p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/982172666-hp-%2B-twilight-emerald-moon-trans-ánh-trăng-lục-bảo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Harry Potter, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emerald moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/635161">Emerald twilight</a> by RestartingInsanity.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been years since we last lived in forks and quite odd knowing all the people I’d known were either old and grey or six feet under. Of course I’d kept in touch with our friends here, it was especially hard on dad when his friends passed but I know it helped that Remus had come to his senses and they’d had all those years goofing around like they used to so he only has good memories to think back on now.</p><p> </p><p>Our set up is a little different now we have two houses and I have ‘siblings’ in Alice and Emmett who ‘live’ with dad and I as potters while the rest stay Cullens not that any of us actually stay separated from our partners but the appearance of two families helps lower suspicion.</p><p>It’s quite nice having a place you can go when Rose is getting all bitchy or Ems bugging Ed about our bedroom habits or having a place to do such habits....</p><p> </p><p>I feel lips press to my neck and strong arms around my waist.</p><p> </p><p>“What has you so amused my creature” I can’t help but sink back into his arms he gets me every time even after all these years I still feel weak when he rumbles in my ear like that.</p><p> </p><p>“Just reflecting I guess. It’s odd being back even though riddle taints it a little it’s nice coming back to where we met.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, you’re going all nostalgic on me I should have known.” He tells me with an amused kiss to the side of my head.</p><p>“Would you like me to break a desk in our first biology class?” He teases me. I turn away from the window in his arms and lean up for a kiss. He takes control and devours me as usual but I’d never complain I love his possessive kisses and hands all over me.</p><p> </p><p>“No I’d never want you to restrain yourself from eating me” I breathe into his ear hotly making him growl. He picks me up and runs off to our room as I’d knew he would.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>I was pacing at the La Push boundary sure we were friends but they prefer us to only cross with an escort it’s a bit of a ridiculous requirement but I’ll adhere to it just to keep them comfortable. Jake doesn’t care but we came up with it after dad had turned and he wanted to hang out with Siri and Remus.</p><p> </p><p>I look up when I hear a bark. Running towards us is a familiar russet coat of my godson. Jake and Nev were so happy when they had him through a surrogate I still remember how tiny he was when he was born though you wouldn’t think that looking at him now. He ducks behind a tree and changes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, sorry Lanny was fussing and Rach couldn’t get her down though I think that’s more how anxious she is to not be pregnant anymore” I laugh pulling him in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I could tell you it’s your fault Mike for having another so close but it’s not like I’d know” he huffs at me as we start walking back.</p><p> </p><p>“Why haven’t you and uncle Ed adopted yet? you we’re both great with me and now Lanny. I know you talked about it with dad when I was a kid. Always just kinda expected you’d tell us you had one day in your emails.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Edward” I sigh “Well more all of them even rose who’d do anything to be a mum except apparently the one easy option we have. It’s not our control or ability it’s that we’d have to turn them or loose them. Hell its hard enough seeing your parents now when I’m stuck at twenty three.” I trail off.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you want to though” he says squeezing my shoulder “and we both know you can make uncle Ed do whatever you want so why haven’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hum I -I couldn’t stand him hating me.” I tell him in a small voice “it was hard enough getting him to turn me he kept on saying ‘one more year you don’t look any older than the day I met you’ I had to come stay with your dads for a month before he caved and after things took awhile to get back to normal not just because I was a new born but cause of how he missed me being alive and how he hated changing me.”</p><p> </p><p>He stops me and pulls me into a hug. I can’t help but enjoy his warmth Jake isn’t as hot anymore and hasn’t been since he gave up changing but it’s nice every now and then to feel warm like this. Mike used to hate hugs when he was a teen used to get all squirmy guess being pack alpha and a dad got that out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks I needed that” I tell him as I pull away he chuckles and tells me “don’t worry it’s like hugging a big ice pack” I laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“You know dads going to say something to him right?”</p><p> </p><p>“What why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cause both him and Pa have been seeing the longing in you for years. And no I won’t talk them out of it, like I ever could you know pa still threatens to take me over his knee when I get ‘too alpha for my own good’ like I’m still ten!”</p><p> </p><p>“How are they?” I ask as we resume our walk.</p><p> </p><p>“Well other than ecstatic that you’re all back for longer than the holidays they’re doing good. Dads still grumbling about the pests munching on his plants and pa is still back seat alphaing as usual though dads always there to distract him from being too bad” we laugh. “Oh and pa started rounding up the pack kids and having a weekly story time and skill class though most of them don’t stick around for that latter part sadly he only has two budding mechanics, they all adore his stories though so he’s happy makes him feel useful ya know.”</p><p> </p><p>I can’t help but grin when we finally walk round the last tree into the clearing seeing how little has changed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p>It was late when I got back nearly gone four. Edwards reclined on our bed reading so I crawl up and slip into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“You have fun with the pups?” I sigh and burrow my head into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... it was great.... the guys have all these plans for now that we’re home apparently it’s been too long since we’ve had a camping trip and a beach bonfire party.” He hums and starts playing with my hair.</p><p>“I saw Lanny she was asleep when I got there but I can’t wait to see her this Friday she’s so big now mike says she’s being quite the handful..” I trail off I feel him put his book down and hold me closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Nev called” he mumbles into my hair “said I needed to stop being stupid and hurting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine” I tell him but we both know I’m not.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already spoken to Carlisle and the family we’re both going in as seniors this time and we have a year to go looking.” I freeze.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” I whisper “you’re saying yes?”</p><p> </p><p>He tilts my head up to look into my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I’d do anything for you my beautiful creature, anything”</p><p> </p><p>I push him back so I’m Stradling him my hands pressing down on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You want it too right you’re not just saying it to make me happy? I couldn’t stan-“ he cuts me off with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I do, I always have and I can’t make you wait anymore just cause I’m scared. When it comes to that we’ll work it out as a family. Rose and Emmett have decided to as well, they haven’t said when but I doubt it’ll be long.”</p><p> </p><p>I curl up on to his chest mind alive with the possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be the best daddy ever you know that right?” I tell him he just chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>“Does that make you the best mamma then beautiful?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>